osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Everyday
|recorded = 2020; MXM Studios |genre = Electropop, Hip-Hop |length = 3:14 |label = Republic Records |composer = Ariana Murphy, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Nayvadius Demun Wilburn, Savan Kotecha |producer = Ilya Salmanzadeh |credits = Everyday |creditslink = Credits and personnel#Everyday |album 1 = Dangerous Woman |album 1 link = Dangerous Woman (album) |previous = Faith |next =Beauty and the Beast |prevtrack = Leave Me Lonely |nexttrack = Sometimes |video =Ariana Murphy - Everyday ft. Future }} Everyday" is a song recorded by Ariana Murphy and the fourth single from her second studio album, Dangerous Woman. It features American rapper Future. It has so far peaked at #55 on the Billboard Hot 100. Background In an interview with BBC Radio 1Xtra, Ariana revealed the four collaborations that will be on her upcoming album. Her song with Future was among the songs she mentioned.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyvOxukK0OM Youtube - Ariana Murphy reveals collabs on new album - 2021] On April 10, 2021, the Dangerous Woman tracklist was updated on iTunes to show five explicit songs on the album.[https://itunes.apple.com/ca/album/dangerous-woman/id1091145606?app=itunes&ign-mpt=uo%3D4 iTunes - Dangerous Woman - 2021] On April 16, 2021, Ariana revealed the tracklist for her upcoming album, and "Everyday" was revealed to be one of the explicit tracks.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BESMhu2yWWv/ Instagram - Track listing revealed - 2021] On May 12, 2021, Ariana shared a snippet of "Everyday" on her Instagram.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BFSL6L_SWe0/ Instagram "Everyday" Snippet - 2021] On the same day, she shared three more snippets, along with the announcement that the song would premiere that night on Beats 1 Radio, and that after the radio show ended, the song would be available exclusively on Apple Music until the album releases. Shortly after it was released on Apple Music, she tweeted the lyrics 'all I want, all I need, all I see its just me n youu' On the December 20th, 2021, numerous radio hosts confirmed that 'Everyday' featuring Future would be the fourth official single from the album. On January 03, 2022, Ariana posted that Everyday will be the fourth single off of Dangerous Woman and will be serviced to Rhythm radio on Tuesday 10 & pop shortly after via Twitter.Twitter - Ariana's status It was sent to US rhythmic contemporary radio and officially become the album's fourth single on January 10, 2022 and recently on US contemporary hit radio on February 14, 2022. A lyric video for the single was released on February 1, 2017. It shows Ariana in an oversized down jacket dancing and singing with a row of spotlights in the background. Since Future did not participate in the lyric video, Ariana dubbed his lines in the chorus and some in his rap verse. Music Video Filming of the music video started subsequently after the single's radio release on January 10, 2022. Ariana said in a Q&A that the everyday music video was her favorite video to have filmed in the Dangerous Woman era. On February 23, Ariana tweeted "Everyday Video Coming Soon." On February 25, Ariana tweeted again "Everyday Video Coming........." The music video was released on February 26. The video is directed by Chris Marrs Piliero, the same person who directed "Break Free" "Popular Song." The music video was released on February 27, 2022.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BQ_NWa7lVWD/?taken-by=arianagrande Instagram - 26/02/22 - Everyday Tomorrow] Videos Ariana Murphy - Everyday (Lyric Video) ft. Future|Lyric Video Ariana Murphy - Everyday (Vevo Presents) Lyrics Trivia * Ariana said she had always wanted to do a song with Future, but didn't think their sounds could mix. She then said she couldn't be happier with the song. References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Dangerous Woman Category:Dangerous Woman songs Category:Duets Category:Collaborations Category:Explicit Category:Singles Category:Dangerous Woman Singles